Amor Gryffindor
by K.Bellatrix
Summary: La historia principal relata a James tratando de conquistar a Lily Evans, pero no solo habla de eso, ya que habrá más líos amorosos, Sirius se dará cuenta que está enamorado y Remus tendrá una oportunidad para amar.
1. El inicio

**_Uno de los pocos Fics que he hecho, trata más que nada de James Potter tratando de conquistar a Lily, para mi este primer capitulo es muy corto y algo aburrido, espero Reviews y comentarios, así como quejas o sugerencias , todo es bien recibido. Ojalá disfruten el fic. Saludos gente. Y me dicen si quieren que lo siga o lo dejo. Los personajes hablan entre parentesis "..." y piensan entre guiones, un dato para que no se confundan jaja_  
**

**Capítulo 1: El inicio**

* * *

_Séptimo año, y ahí estaba Albus Dumbledore con su típico discurso al empezar el año, con el mensaje de bienvenida a los pequeños y recordándoles a los de último curso que quedaba solo un año para estar en Hogwarts, el tiempo se había ido tan rápido. Remus J. Lupin, un chico de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos, el cual reflejaba una sencillez majestuosa escuchaba con atención las palabras del director del colegio; Sirius Black, un encantador y atractivo chico de perfectas facciones y fascinantes ojos grises estaba sentado al lado del merodeador de oro la elegancia en persona podría decirse que era, y tras Sirius, james Potter un joven de hechizante rostro y deseables labios permanecía siendo consumido por sus propios pensamientos, James era caprichoso e impulsivo, todo un príncipe._

_-Estamos en séptimo, y no me siento ni un poco más cerca de estar con Evans, maldición- colocó un codo sobre la mesa y recargó su cabeza sobre su mano con desdén, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que escuchó un gruñido que provenía de su lado, entonces el chico de llamativa mirada marrón miró a su amigo Peter un Gryffindor más pequeño que ellos, algo regordete y de cabello castaño claro._

_"Tengo hambre" murmuró este por lo bajo defendiéndose de la mirada de James mientras se encogía de hombros. Entonces la vista de James se posó sobre Lily Evans, una pelirroja la cual poseía los ojos más encantadores en toda la faz de la tierra, un hermoso cabello medio ondulado que llegaba a su espalda, de color rojo, y esa figura, y ese rostro que hacía a James cometer atrocidades. –Tranquilízate James- Se dijo a si mismo mentalmente, notó que el director terminó con su discurso y entonces Dumbledore hizo aparecer comida de todo tipo sobre las cuatro mesas que existían en el gran salón, en el techo del lugar se dejaba ver un cielo oscuro y lleno de magnificas estrellas. Lily miró a James por una milésima de segundo pero al notar que era observada por él una mueca de desprecio apareció en sus finas facciones. Los chicos miraron a James y a la pelirroja en ese momento, pero se propusieron comer de una vez y comentar al respecto después de camino a los dormitorios._

_"¡Te digo hombre!, tienes a una cuarta parte de las chicas de Hogwarts tras tus huesos y te vienes enamorando de una que te manda al diablo cada vez que te ve, no eres más bruto porque solo tienes 17" Sirius siempre solía esperanzar a James con las mismas palabras, en realidad solo lograba hacer que el moreno pensara en otras chicas por un rato, pero luego esa adicción de Evans regresaba con más fuerza. "Claro, solo una cuarta parte, porque dos cuartas partes son mis chicas y la otra cuarta parte se la dividen lunatico y colagusano"_

_"Siendo sincero, creo que Lily manda al diablo a cornamenta hasta en pensamientos" aportó Lunático como todo buen amigo inteligente que era._

_"A veces pienso que sería mejor que no fueses inteligente y te limitaras a decir 'tengo hambre' como colagusano" James miró a Remus y después al aludido quien permaneció callado, caminaban en dirección a la sala común después de haber devorado lo que encontraran a su paso en el comedor, algunos compañeros de casa se alejaban de ellos por temor a ser mordidos por alguno de los merodeadores en un descuido._

_"¿Y porque no la invitas a salir?" Preguntó Peter de manera que los tres chicos le miraron al mismo tiempo._

_"Gracias genio¡la he invitado mil veces y mil veces me ha rechazado!" Respondió James ante la torpeza de su amigo "Todo por culpa del buitre grasoso, si no se hiciera la víctima cada vez que lo molesto, todo sería más sencillo" comentó James más para si mismo que para sus amigos, refiriéndose claramente a Severus Snape, un Slytherin de melena negra y grasa, nariz ganchuda y carácter arrogante._

_"Bueno, es que tampoco a Lily le iba a gustar que humillaras a Snape a media clase de pociones el año pasado" Remus siempre era el más lógico y la mayoría de veces el que tenía la razón._

_"Yo no tuve la culpa" comentó James de mala gana "En primer lugar, yo jamás le dije que sumergiera su fea nariz de loro a la poción burbujeante, solo le dije que oliera la poción"_

_"Y en eso fue cuando le explotó en la cara, recuerdo que mis ojos lagrimeaban de risa" aportó Sirius alzando su mirada recordando los buenos tiempos del año pasado._

_Hablaron de eso todo el camino, desviándose del tema de Lily, lo que querían era sacar esos pensamientos de la cabeza del chico de gafas, él reía de vez en cuando pero podía notarse que algo si le afectaba, porque Evans había sido su amor desde que la molestaba por los pasillos sin saber que hacer que le mirara se había convertido en una necesidad mas que en diversión. Al ingresar a la sala pudieron notar como un montón de chicas se abalanzo sobre los merodeadores, hundiéndoles en una marea de locas chicas obsesivas que hablaban y gritaban y los medio desnudaban a mitad de la sala._

_"¡ALTO!" Gritó Sirius, su voz sobresalió de entre los gritos histéricos de las chicas, era raro que el fuese quien parara el alboroto porque en casi todas las ocasiones el se desaparecía con al menos tres chicas, los otros tres le miraron expectantes. "Hagan una fila" Exclamó arreglándose el cuello de la camisa de manera galante y pícara al momento en que las chicas pararon pero al escuchar sus palabras estas siguieron con besos de bienvenida y ese tipo de cosas que con el paso de los minutos se vuelven frustrantes (cuando son más de tres o cuatro por supuesto)._

_Entre el alboroto Peter logró escabullirse para luego jalar de la túnica a Remus, el merodeador dorado hizo lo mismo con James, sacándolo de entre la multitud, el problema sería sacar de allí a Sirius "Contémoslo como muerto" Peter negó levemente con la cabeza. James volvió a acercarse a canuto y murmuró un "A la cuenta de tres corre hacia los dormitorios" Para esto Remus y Peter ya estaban esperándoles con la puerta del dormitorio de chicos abierta. "uno dos tres" Entonces cornamenta tiró de la capa de Sirius haciendo que corriera tras él "¡Lo siento chicas luego hablamos!" Dijo James mientras su amigo se salvaba de ser devorado por las fieras leonas._

_Antes de cerrar la puerta de los dormitorios James pudo divisar a Lily, ella mostraba una expresión de '¡Que inmaduros!' en el rostro._

_"Deberías preparar una cena de esas que les gustan a las chicas para Lily, cosas cursis, románticas en la torre sur, esa que está abandonada" dijo colagusano retomando el tema ya estando recostados en sus camas, a punto de dormir._

_"¿Pero como hacer para que vaya? Se entera que soy yo quien le espera y ni de broma iría" Era obvio aquél pensamiento del merodeador de gafas. "Tal vez si le dices tu canuto, que…"_

_"No amigo, ni de broma me creería, además de que sabe que si le dirijo la palabra y no es para insultarnos mutuamente es cuando trato de hablarle bien de ti" intervino Sirius de inmediato._

_"Podría decirle que el que la quiere ver soy yo, y al final irías tu, pero obvio en un encuentro sin interés mayor al de resolverme una duda de los deberes" Entonces la voz del chico dorado irrumpió a sus amigos. "No está mal, Vaya, al fin tu cerebro me beneficia en algo que no tiene nada que ver con las clases ¡Lunático!, estoy orgulloso de ti" Bromeó el joven James con diversión, Lupin le tiró una almohada y los cuatro rieron al unísono. "Tengo grandes ideas que desde mañana pondré en marcha, esta cena tiene que ser especial"._

_Al poco tiempo y sin darse cuenta los chicos se quedaron dormidos placidamente esperando que la mañana llegase y con esta comenzara la operación 'Dominando a la leona'._


	2. Día agitado

**_Holaaa_**

**_Voy a cambiar un poco la historia, ahora hablaré un poco más de cada personaje en cada capitulo, es decir, a muchas les gusta cierto personaje y quiero que este fic tenga de todo. Ahora escribí más acerca de Sirius, además de que entraron nuevos personajes a mi fic, espero que les guste este cap, dejen Reviews please para poder tener ánimos de seguir escribiendo, soy una viciosa, es mi cumpleaños y en lugar de estar festejandome me encuentro escribiendo mi fic jaja. Besos a todos._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Día agitado**

_Sirius despertó al día siguiente, levantó su cabeza un poco y pudo notar como los chicos aún seguían dormidos, consultó el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, aún faltaba media hora para que tuvieran que levantarse para alistar sus cosas e irse a clases, pero ya no sentía sueño. Salió de entre las sabanas con desdén y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, frotó su nuca con su mano derecha. Todo estaba en completa calma, ningún ruido se escuchaba desde abajo, en la sala común. Mientras miraba alrededor aún un tanto adormecido, captó como en su muñeca derecha faltaba una de sus pulseras, una que sin saberlo era de importancia para él. Seguro se le había caído entre el alboroto de las chicas cuando entraron a la sala los merodeadores la noche anterior, con suerte y se le había caído y aún estaba en algún rincón de la estancia de los leones, caminó hacia la puerta de sus dormitorios con intensión de salir y bajar las escaleras para tratar de encontrar esa pulsera, pero se detuvo antes de salir, andaba en boxers, el solía dormir en ropa interior –Oh, vamos, nadie debe estar despierto a estas horas- pensó negando levemente y sin más caminó en dirección a la sala común._

_Sus pasos no resonaban en el piso pues andaba descalzo, y como lo esperaba, no había ni una sola alma en toda la sala común, empezó a buscar entre los sillones, por la entrada, en todos lados y finalmente la encontró, una pulsera roja con detalles en negro y con una G bordada en color dorado estaba tirada al lado de un sofá cerca del fuego, se acercó y la tomó del piso, esa pulsera le hacía recordar viejos tiempos, pero no tuvo mucho en que pensar ya que una voz femenina irrumpió el tranquilizante crepitar del fuego._

_"Por dios Black cúbrete con algo, maldito exhibicionista" La voz dulce de una encantadora chica llegó hasta los oídos del más atractivo de los Black, haciéndole quedar helado –Imposible- Se dijo a si mismo regresando su vista a la entrada de la sala "Génesis"._

_Génesis Kane, una chica de lindo cuerpo, tez blanca, deseables labios, cabello rubio platinado de largo hasta media espalda, impactantes ojos verdes y perfectas facciones estaba de pie mirando a Sirius fijamente. Ella había estudiado en Hogwarts desde primero hasta quinto grado, en sexto cambió de colegio y todos pensaron (hasta ella misma) que terminaría sus estudios allá, pero gracias al destino y al trabajo de su padre tuvieron que regresar a Londres y con esto también ella obtuvo su regreso de ultimo minuto a Hogwarts para cursar séptimo. Era una chica de las más populares en el colegio, y tenía un 'no se que' que solía gustarle a los hombres, una joven de carácter, egocéntrica cuando se lo proponía, directa, dulce con la mayoría de personas que le caían bien pero toda una arpía con los que le caían mal, hasta eso tenía unas cuantas amistades en Slytherin y por supuesto, era de las pocas que creían que Sirius era un completo idiota al igual que su amiga Lily._

_Sirius no pudo disimular su sorpresa, alzó las cejas y le miró por un rato casi sin pestañear "Pensé que no volverías nunca" Dijo mientras cerraba su puño en el cual traía la pulsera que perteneció a ella precisamente y él la tenía desde quinto grado. "Es decir, el mundo de todos pintaba mejor sin ti" Agregó queriendo aparentar desinterés al recordar que ella no era su mejor amiga ni mucho menos, todo el mundo sabía que ellos dos no se llevaban de lo mejor._

_Génesis alzó las cejas "No esperaba una mejor bienvenida de ti, no tienes la capacidad para más" Respondió despectivamente "Y no creas que volver a verte es lo mejor que me ha pasado" agregó mientras quitaba la vista de él y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios de chicas, ella ya portaba el uniforme de Gryffindor, pues acababa de llegar pero quería estar lista para asistir a clases._

_El Black no respondió a sus comentarios, no tenia caso, la miró subir las escaleras y perderse tras la puerta de los dormitorios de chicas, el siguió su camino a los dormitorios de chicos aún confundido pues al momento de escuchar la voz de aquella chica tuvo una extraña sensación la cual jamás había sentido. Entró a los dormitorios y aún faltaban 10 minutos para comenzar a alistarse, se recostó en la cama y volvió a quedarse dormido, pensando –Solo 5 minutos, seguro que ver a Génesis solo fue un sueño-._

* * *

_"Chicas" Exclamó la rubia al entrar a los dormitorios "Son unas vagas ¡Es hora de despertar, llegaremos tarde a clases!" se acercó a la cama de la pelirroja y se sentó en la orilla de esta, suavemente movió a Lily para que despertara, la pelirroja abrió lentamente sus lindos ojos verdes posando su vista en Génesis, frotó con su muñeca sus ojos, no lo creía._

_"¡Génesis!" Gritó reincorporándose al instante y lanzándose a la rubia para abrazarla. "¡Volviste, júrame que no es un sueño!" Exclamó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente._

_"No es un sueño Lils, volví" una encantadora sonrisa apareció en las finas facciones de la rubia y Lily correspondió a su sonrisa con una muy linda y amplia también, entonces una tercera voz femenina se escuchó._

_"¿Por qué el alboroto?" una chica de lindo cabello medio ondulado color negro, muy suave y brillante, tez aperlada y cara de ángel frotaba sus ojos con su brazo, acababa de despertar y tenía el cabello algo alborotado._

_"Es Génesis, Gene volvió" Respondió la pelirroja animadamente mientras bajaba de su cama y se lanzaba sobre Marissa, zarandeándola para que despertara._

_"¿Gene?" Preguntó incrédula mientras tomaba de los hombros a Lily y la miraba fijamente "Es ella!" miró a la chica y se lanzó sobre la rubia para abrazarla._

_Marissa Pressly era una chica de mediana estatura, cuerpo esbelto, tenía facciones de niña aunque más bien eran de ángel, muy tímida y algo reservada, ella era la que la mayoría de veces evitaba que Génesis le lanzara hechizos a medio mundo incluyendo a Sirius, más tranquila que Lily y menos impulsiva que la rubia. Era la única que se llevaba bien con los merodeadores y se sabía que ella andaba tras Remus pero jamás lo había querido admitir._

_Una chica un poco más bajita que las tres Gryffindors salió del baño, de cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana de tez aperlada, era menos delgada que las otras pero eso no evitaba que tuviera sus conquistas y sus escapadas con otros chicos, su nombre era Rebbeca Zepcase, pero ellas le llamaban Vecky "Es verdad?! Gene volviste!". Corrió hacia donde las tres chicas estaban y juntas se abrazaron, entonces Lily miró el reloj de pared. "¡Llegaremos tarde! " Exclamó horrorizada apartando a sus amigas de golpe y corriendo al baño para ir a bañarse, entonces las Gryffindors reaccionaron y corrieron para alistarse al igual que la pelirroja._

* * *

_"¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE!" Exclamó Lunático corriendo de un lado a otro buscando un zapato "Canuto, cornamenta, colagusano¡Muévanse Go, go!"._

_"¿Qué?, Yo no hice nada" James se paró de un brinco con cara de horror._

_"¡No, tonto¡Se nos hace tarde!" Respondió Remus mientras zarandeaba a Sirius para que despertara._

_"¿mmm? Que molesto eres lunático" Sirius colocó su almohada sobre su cabeza recostándose boca abajo._

_"¿Qué clase nos toca a primera hora?" James se sacó las gafas y comenzó a quitarse la pijama mientras daba brinquitos hacia el baño._

_"¡Transformaciones!" Respondió tirándole agua de un vaso que había sobre la mesita de noche a Sirius para que despertara._

_"¿Transformaciones¡¿Y porque no me acordaste antes?! Alerta roja, chicos alerta roja" James apresurado entró a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse._

_"¡¿Alerta roja?!" Entonces Sirius despertó como si tuviera un botón que dice 'On'. "¡McGonagall nos va a degollar!"_

_"Eso mismo creo yo" comentó Remus mientras ataba su corbata._

_Sirius se encaminó hacia la cama de colagusano y tiró de las sabanas en las que estaba enredado haciendo que este cayera al piso. Remus le miró con reproche._

_"¿Qué? De otra forma no se despierta" Sirius se justificó y dicho y hecho, a duras penas colagusano desperto. "Alerta roja colagusano, McGonagall, primera hora, merodeadores degollados, muévete, muévete, muévete"_

_"Señor, si señor" Peter se puso en pie y corrió hacia las duchas como si de un militar se tratase._

_"Espera idiota que esta cornamenta bañándose" Sirius le detuvo del pijama. Los chicos comenzaron a alistarse, corriendo por zapatos perdidos, libros extraviados, corbatas sin dueño y toallas desaparecidas._

_Diez minutos después ya estaban todos corriendo hacia la puerta de los dormitorios con intensión de salir corriendo a clases._

* * *

_"siento que me falta algo" murmuró Peter antes de salir, era el primero de la fila. "Mi mochila"_

_"La mochila!" gritaron todos y se regresaron a buscarla "toma, estaba tirada bajo mi capa" se la lanzó James y salieron apresurados, bajando las escaleras como si de una manada de toros locos corriera escaleras abajo, Peter cayó en el ultimo escalón haciendo que los tres merodeadores que iban tras de él rodaran y formaran una montaña humana._

_"diablos creo que me quebré un brazo, me lo tendrán que amputar!" exageró Sirius._

_"No seas idiota, te lo arreglarán con clavos y martillo" Dijo James mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía sus ropas, Remus ayudó a ponerse en pie a Sirius y a Peter quienes seguían tirados._

_Entonces más alboroto se escuchó en la sala "Chicas corran por sus vidas!" La voz de la pelirroja sobresalió de las otras, entonces James posó su mirada soñadora sobre ella 'admirando su histérica belleza' como solía decirle a Sirius y a Remus._

_"Deja de mirarme Potter" Ordenó la pelirroja de mala gana._

_"Jamás" Exclamó James sin pena alguna como respuesta._

_El merodeador dorado miró a Marissa, la linda morena y le sonrió con sencillez de una manera encantadora, nadie sabía que tenía Remus que lograba conquistar a cualquiera con tan solo una sonrisa aunque el no lo notara. Marissa estaba que se derretía pero no hizo más que disimular su nerviosismo y sonreírle también._

_Sirius miró la pulsera roja que portaba en su muñeca derecha y luego a Génesis por un momento._

_Vecky saludó con un gesto de la mano a Peter y este casi se desmaya pero lo disimuló bien con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, James evitó reir._

_"No se ustedes, pero yo quiero llegar a clases" Exclamó Génesis tirando de las túnicas de sus amigas para que caminaran y lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a Sirius, el Black correspondió de la misma forma, cuando estaban juntos, hacían que se sintiera más presión en todo alrededor._

_"Es verdad, las clases!" Dijo Remus quien volvió a la realidad y comenzó a empujar a sus amigos hacia la salida._

_Corriendo por los pasillos hasta el aula de transformaciones los ocho jóvenes llegaron después de unos 5 minutos. 5 minutos llenos de desprecio gracias a Lily hacia James, de insultos entre Sirius y Génesis, de sonrisas y miradas disimuladas entre Remus y Marissa y coqueteos de Vecky hacia peter. Todo un alboroto_

_"¡LLEGAN TARDE¡Y todos de Gryffindor, que vergüenza!" La voz de la profesora McGonagall retumbó en toda el aula, los chicos pensaron que se derrumbaría todo Hogwarts con ese grito. "¡Esto es inaudito¿Como es posible?"_

_Todos corrieron a sus lugares en una fracción de segundo, los chicos juraron que la profesora capaz y ni les había visto cuando tomaron asiento de tan rápido que lo hicieron._

_"Pues mire profesora, sucede que…"_

_"¡Cierre la boca señor Potter!"_

_"Creo que Mcgonagall me cae mejor cada vez" murmuró Lily entre risitas con sus amigas._

_"¿Usted también señorita Evans?"_

_"No, profesora, es que yo…" La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida de que la profesora le reprimiera a ella._

_"Todo fue culpa de Kane" Intervino Sirius señalando a la susodicha con su dedo índice, entrecerrando los ojos, que aunque Génesis no tuviera nada que ver, al Black le gustaba culparla por todo, en quinto grado la culpó de las abundantes lluvias que arrasaban el estado. "Nadie le pidió que regresara a Hogwarts"_

_"Es mentira" Gritó Génesis quien buscaba con la mirada algún objeto puntiagudo y mortal para lanzárselo a Sirius por la cabeza. "No regresé por ti¡idiota!"_

_"¡Black, Kane!" Gritó la profesora McGonagall incrédula "Llegan tarde y todavía arman alboroto en clase! 30 puntos menos a Gryffindor y los quiero ver en mi despacho en la tarde después de clases, a los cuatro"_

_Remus y Marissa se miraron mutuamente con expresión preocupada, aunque algo así se esperaban de ellos. Al menos ellos no habían salido castigados y podrían ayudar a James a preparar la cena romántica para Lily. De todas maneras Remus creía que Marissa accedería a ayudarle._

* * *

_Terminaron las clases, y los cuatro leones se dirigían hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, para esto Génesis y Sirius se lanzaban sarcasmos y frases de desprecio, por otra parte Lily no le dirigía ni la mirada a James._

_Lily llamó a la puerta y la profesora ordenó que pasaran._

_Los chicos lo hicieron y tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de la profesora._

_"Por lo visto ustedes cuatro jamás aprendieron a llevarse bien durante todo este tiempo y ya va siendo hora que empiecen a tratar de hacerlo porque me molesta que discutan durante toda mi clase, les asignaré tareas a los cuatro para que las realicen en parejas, señor Potter, Evans será su pareja, Señor Black, trabajará con la señorita Kane"_

_Una expresión de terror apareció en el rostro de Lily, James le miró con una ceja alzada pero evitando sonreír ampliamente. Sirius y Genesis se miraron al mismo tiempo de manera retadora seguramente los dos pensaban en hacerse la vida imposible mutuamente._


End file.
